Les histoires des pirates Mugiwara
by BabyProut
Summary: J'ai essayé de mettre le titre en entier mais, horreur, y'avait pas la place, alors je le remets ici : Les histoires des pirates Mugiwara mélangées aux conneries de Mymychan, chapitre premier. Un truc vraiment con. Désolé du gros mot.


_Les histoires des pirates Mugiwara mélangés aux conneries de Mymy-chan-Chapitre premier_

Il était une fois des pirates, bêtes et gentils, ce qui change de l'habitude, de bêtes et méchants, enfin bref, il était donc une fois, des pirates, qui voguaient, sur la mer. Un jour, ils rencontrèrent un petit gars sur un minuscule rafiot, et tout seul:

-Oooooh!! Regardez!!! s'écria un Luffy.

-Quoi?

-Y'a un gars, là-baaas!!

Le gars s'approchait de plus en plus du Vogue-Merry, sur un petit bateau, puis il s'arrêta à côté de leur navire et monta carrément à bord.

-Bonjour!! Je m'appelle Boby, je suis le Général Boby de la Flotte du Commandant Bernard!! s'écria-t-il.

Il brandit sous leur nez une photo représentant un vieux moustachu, qui semblait être le commandant Bernard.

-Et, continua-t-il, je cherche un Super Filou, vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard?

-Un super filou, c'est un super gros pot de p'tit filou, c'est ça? demanda avidement Luffy.

-Non, non, répondit le général Boby, c'est un voleur, dernièrement, il a volé un Joey.

-C'est quoi, un Joey?

-C'est un gars qui parle aux pierres.

-Ouaaaw!! Ca a l'air trop cool!!

Les deux personnages parlèrent donc de pierres et de yaourt jusqu'au soir, où -le général Boby vivait désormais avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son p'tit filou, sur ordre du capitaine- ils dinèrent tous ensemble. Usopp et Chopper se joignirent aux conneries de Boby et de Luffy. Pinocchio fut tout de même content de savoir que, maintenant qu'il existait des gens qui parlaient aux pierres, ses histoires de poissons rouges géants tenaient debout. Ils finirent de dîner puis Nami, avec les autres, prirent Luffy à part. C'est-à-dire sans le général Boby.

-Luffy!!

Elle empoigna le capitaine par sa veste.

-Est-ce que je pourrai savoir pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile heureux...

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'imbécile heureux, qui regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres une chaussette sale.

-...fait sur notre bateau!!??

-Bah, il cherche un p'tit filou, alors...

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

Par la suite, les pirates découvrirent que, en plus d'avoir déjà un troisième crétin sur leur navire, ils reçurent l'un après l'autre la visite d'autres crétins. Explications.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un Luffy sortit à toute vitesse de la salle de bain, avec, pour tout habit, une serviette autour de la taille, bien sûr, j'aurai pu préciser que la serviette était légèrement transparente, mais, vu que ce texte sera peut-être lu par de jeunes et innocentes personnes, nous allons omettre ce détail.

-Luffy? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, pourquoi tu cris comm...

La navigatrice allait achever sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit que le capitaine était adossé contre un mur et avait l'air terrifié par la salle de bain. Oh, mais j'oubliais, elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, surtout parce que le capitaine était à moitié nu, pour ne pas dire, à poil.

-U.. Un fantôme!!! s'écria-t-il, livide.

-Oui, oui, Luffy, maintenant, tu vas rentrer dans la salle de bain, parce que, euh, c'est pas génial de rester comme ça dehors, tu vas.. attraper froid, tiens...

Elle le poussa entre les omoplates dans la salle de bain, tout en prenant soin de regarder le plafond.

-_Bouuh..._

_-_Tu vois, Nami!! C'est le fantôme!!!

Nami baissa les yeux dans la salle de bain et vit, oui, un fantôme. C'est alors que le général Boby de la flotte du commandant Bernard débarqua et donna une grande tape dans le dos du capitaine.

-Nyahaha!! Pas d'inquiétude!! C'est le fantôme des toilettes, d'habitude il reste dans les toilettes mais parfois il se promène un peu aux alentours...

-Ah.

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

-Au fait, euh, Boby, tu savais que le général est normalement au-dessus du commandant? demanda Sanji.

Ils étaient tous en train de dîner.

-Ah bon? Vous êtes sûr? Mais, attendez, je crois que dans mon pays ce n'est pas comme ça... Attendez, je vais demander au grand sage Jean-Claude.

Il prit dans son sac un Den den mushi et tapa un numéro.

_-__**Gotcha**__. Allô?? Allô?? Qui est-ce? _

-Jean-Claude!! C'est le général Boby de la flotte du commandant Bernard!!

_-Hein? Comment ça, Barbie?_

-Non, Boby!!

_-Mamie!? Mamie, c'est toi!? Je croyais que tu étais morte.._

_-_Mais non! C'est le Général Boby de la flotte du commandant Bernard!!!!!

L'échange dura ainsi 10 minutes jusqu'à ce que Nami, agacée, vienne assommer Boby. Puis elle se retourna et lança à Luffy un regard noir.

-Luffy!!? Quand est-ce que ce crétin va quitter notre bateau!!?

-Bah.. Quand on aura trouver son p'tit filou... Répondit-il.

-UN SUPER FILOU!! MAIS EST-CE QUE CE TRUC EXISTE!?

-Nami-swan est si belle quand elle s'énerve... S'écria Sanji.

-Nami, quand tu regardes Luffy ou Boby, alors c'est logique qu'un Super Filou existe. Dit Zoro, avant de lancer à Sanji un "Et toi ferme-là Love-cook.".

-Heein? Love-cook, t'as dit? Et toi t'es quoi, sale marimo gluant.

-Marimo... Point d'interrogation!! Tu veux te ba...

-Point d'interrogation? Ca veut rien dire, ça. Coupa le blond.

-Mais si, regardes tes sourcils, tu vois bien, si tu regardes sous un certain angle ça fait un poi...

-TAISEZ-VOUS!!

Nami assomma Zoro et Sanji et les envoya goûter la poussière avec le général Boby.

-Et sais-tu OU se trouve un "Super Filou"!? cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son bien-aimé capitaine.

-Bah... J'sais pas, en fait. On a qu'à demander au fantôme des toilettes.

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

Toute personne extérieur, et même intérieur, à l'histoire, aurait pû se demander ce que font une bande d'adolescents, dont la plupart majeurs, avec une femme de 28 ans, tous entassés dans des toilettes à faire un rituel pour invoquer un "fantôme des toilettes".

-Bien, dit Boby d'une voix gutturale. Commençons, ooooh fantôme des toilettes...

-Euh, Boby? T'es sûr que..? commença Nami.

Mais le fantôme apparut. On ne pouvait pas réellement voir à quoi il ressemblait mais c'était un fantôme à l'état de fumée, légèrement transparente.

-Fantôme des toilettes, saurais-tu où est le Super Filou ayant volé un Joey?

-_Pourquoi le saurai-je? _répondit le fantôme d'un air désintéressé.

-Je n'en sais rien, juste comme ça... Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de le faire venir par ton pouvoir spécial?

-_Hum, pourquoi pas, je vais essyer._

Et le fantôme disparut.

-Quel est son pouvoir spécial? demanda Robin.

-Il peut amener quelqu'un en le téléportant où il veut, même s'il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble cette personne et peut importe l'endroit où elle est. Répondit Boby.

-Je vois. Dit-elle simplement.

Deux minutes plus tard, le fantôme réapparut, et dit en soupirant :

-_Il est sur le pont._

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

Tout le monde, sauf le fantôme des toilettes, sortit en courant des W.C. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont, ils ne virent nul part le Super Filou, ils cherchèrent des yeux où il pouvait bien se cacher et se fut Luffy qui le trouva en premier.

-HE!! TOI LA!! DESCEND DE LA TETE DE MERRY!! C'EST _MA_ PLACE RESERVEE!! T'AS PAS LE DROIT!!!

Ainsi, il révéla la position du Filou, et virent que le voleur était très bizarre...Il portait sur lui une cape, genre super héros, et avait sur la tête une marguerite, ainsi qu'une petite moustache. La marguerite rappela à Luffy la fois où un sale crétin s'était mis en tête de faire dévorer par une fleur tout l'équipage. _(Note de l'autrice : voir film 6 de One Piece.)_

-Je ne pensais pas que ça t'était si important, gamin.

Il descendit de la figure de proue.

-Super Filou!! S'écria Boby, je vais t'arrêter!!

-Et pourquoi? demanda Filou.

-Tu as volé un Joey!!

-Joey? Mais je l'ai relâché.

Ils continuèrent à papoter du Joey et les pirates se demandèrent vaguement pourquoi ils parlaient de Joey comme d'un objet.

Ainsi donc, Boby et Filou, non, excusez-moi, le Général Boby de la Flotte du Commandant Bernard et le Super Filou, donc, parlèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que, pour une raison que l'on ignore, Super Filou fut innocenté et Luffy décida, non, _ordonna_ de faire un festin pour fêter la nouvelle, malgré le fait qu'il s'en foutait complètement, mais il avait faim, voyons.

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

Les deux crétins venus d'on ne sait où restèrent plusieurs jours sur le bateau, jusqu'à ce que Gérard le martien vienne les enlev- pardon, les chercher.

-Bonjour!! Cria-t-il à l'adresse des pirates, à bord de son vaisseau spatial en forme de gâteau, je m'appelle Gérard, et je viens enlev-.. Chercher le Général Boby et le Super Filou!!

-Oh, salut, Gérard. Hurla à son tour Boby. Comment va René?

-Je vais très bien, le problème, c'est que Norbert à demander Jenny en mariage mais Jenny aime Joey qui lui aime Claudia, mais Claudia est partie en vacance et elle a trouvé un petit chien très mignon, et René aime Claudia mais ils sont persuadés que si Claudia tuait son chien elle aimerait Joey et donc Jenny aimerait Norbert mais pour l'instant Claudia compte épouser René avec son petit chien et ils aimeraient que Super Filou vole le chien de Claudia et que toi tu laisses ta fille te marier comme ça... _En bref, blablabla..._

-Mais c'est quoi tous ces dingues... Soupira Nami.

-C'est compliqué, leur histoire. Fit subtilement remarquer Robin.

Tous les pirates se tournèrent vers Luffy qui avait l'air de boire les paroles du martien prénommé Gérard et qui le regardait d'un air interessé.

-Bah, quoi? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-On les laisse partir, maintenant, okay?

-Bah, s'ils en ont envie...

-Bon, dit Boby, en se tournant vers Luffy, je dois y aller, tu comprends, le devoir m'appelle...

Il lui serra la main. Luffy lui répondit:

-Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi vous partez, en fait j'ai rien compris, mais c'est pas grave.

Il fit un sourire colgate.

Voyant que Boby s'apprêtait à tout ré-expliquer, Usopp lui souffla :

-Laisse tomber, Boby, même si tu lui ré-explique, il comprendra pas.

-Je vois, murmura le général.

Puis il se dirigea vers le vaisseau, en compagnie de Super Filou, et ils se firent tous les deux aspirer par le vaisseau spatial. L'engin s'envola dans les airs et disparut dans le ciel.

-Enfin.. Ils sont partis... Soupira la navigatrice, soulagée.

Le cours de la vie allait reprendre son droit chemin, mais un cri retentit, et un Chopper tout affolé qui courait vers eux annonçait un mauvais signe.

-Le.. Le.. Le fantôme des toilettes.. Il n'est pas parti!! Haleta-t-il.

-_Je me plaît bien ici, je vais rester quelques jorus de plus..._Expliqua le fantôme d'une voix désinteressée.

FIN.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me tapez pas!! J'étais pas censé la poster mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas alors..

Bien sûr Boby, Filou, Gérard, le fantôme des toilettes, Claudia, son petit chien, Joey, Jean-Claude, enfin bref tous les personnages pourris qui se sont retrouvés là sont tout droit sortis de ma tête malade, à part le Super Filou que je connais grâce à une amie. xD

Dans le titre c'est marqué "chapitre premier" mais il n'y aura pas de suite.

Une review n'est pas de refus. fais une tête mignonne en espérant que ça séduira quelqu'un mais apparemment c'est raté


End file.
